User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Dumb Upon a Time
(Is one Upon... No no no, "Once Upon a Time" but the original is called "Dunce Upon a Time") Starring: Sanna Giant Mammooth Featuring: Nuthead Schooly Dogert Stevie Maker Hunger and Taker Lola Tinky Waffles Appearances: Dead Generic Tree Friend Plot: (Pretend... This plot takes place in a fairy tale, so this plot is just a story...) The episode begins with Nuthead and Sanna, playing two poor people, sitting outside their house and shivering as it is cold and windy out. Suddenly, Nuthead gets an idea and goes to a pen, where an extremely scrawny cow is being kept. He puts a wooden bucket under the cow's udders, and tries to milk it, but when no milk comes out, Sanna sends him to sell the cow for some food. Along the way, Nuthead runs into Hunger and Taker, who bribe him with nuts with different colours. Nuthead happily agrees the trade and takes the nuts home where he shows Sanna, much to her chagrin. He then eats all but one nut, and Sanna saves her nut for later. (Yeah yes then much, much later the time is now in the dark...) That night, Nuthead falls asleep with an aching stomach. He quickly cheers up in his sleep when he dreams that he's eating a large pine cone, We then come back to reality where it is revealed that a giant beanstalk is growing out of his mouth. As two leaves on stems come out of his eyes, the beanstalk continues growing into the sky, bringing the house along with it. The next morning, Sanna wakes up, not knowing the events of last night that happened, and looks out the window. She sees a stone castle sitting on top of the clouds, and decides to go knock on the door. A very large Mammooth stumbles out, having been interrupted chopping a carrot. When he looks down and sees Sanna, he screams and chases Sanna until she hides in a mouse hole. The Mammooth puts a mouse trap near the hole and gets back to making his food. He then looks at a shelf with jars containing Stevie, Waffles, Schooly, Maker (Who is surprisingly smiling), a scared Tinky, Dogert, and the skeleton of a generic tree friend, choosing what he needs. The first victim is Dogert, who is taken out of his jar and has his head knocked against the corner of a bowl. His head is then cracked in half like an egg, and his brain comes out like the egg's yolk into the bowl. He then grabs Waffles and tries to do the same thing to him, but he is protected by his waffle tail blocking the way. Upset, The Mammooth uses a nutcracker to squeeze Waffles's neck, until half of his head cracks off, spraying blood into The Mammooth's eyes. The Mammooth goes into the bathroom to wash his eyes, and Sanna, who has seen the whole thing, tries to save the rest of the gang. She uses Dogert's corpse on the mousetrap to launch herself towards the shelf with the jars on it. As she heads towards Maker, however, she turns into a panicked expression as she hits the shelf and they all fall to the ground, the jars shattering on impact. The Mammooth hears this and comes out of the bathroom, getting angry when he sees his future victims escaping. He walks towards Sanna, Schooly, Stevie and Tinky, accidentally stepping on a silly Maker in the process and impaling his foot with the glass. Not concerned about the glass, a disgusted Mammooth scrapes Maker's splattered remains on a chair. He turns and sees the toaster moving, and knowing there's someone in there, he turns the toaster on. However, nothing happens, so he stabs the toaster with a fork, electrocuting himself in the process. After repeating the same thing two more times, he gives up and storms off, the fork still in the toaster. When the toast comes up, it's revealed that Tinky was impaled with the fork. Schooly hides under a cup and fools The Mammooth, but the clever mammooth then uses two more cups and scrambles them up, as if a magic trick. When he opens the first two cups, it reveals Schooly's body and arms, and the cup in the middle has Schooly's head. Impressed, The Mammooth says "Ta-Da!", When suddenly the pepper grinder shakes and a sneezing sound is heard, causing The Mammooth to come over to it. We see that Stevie is hiding in the pepper grinder, but The Mammooth kills him by grinding the pepper grinder and slowly shredding Stevie in bits, until the only thing left is his head. He turns and sees Sanna running up a big staircase, and chases her upstairs until she comes in a room, encountering a long gold haired Lola who is spinning gold on a wheel. Giant Mammooth's trunk comes in and nearly grabs Sanna, causing her to panic and tie Lola's hair around her waist, jumping out the window using the hair as a bungee cord. But, before she hits the ground, she stops in mid air, as she can't go any farther due to Lola being chained to the wall by her ankle. The tremendous pull of Lola's hair can't take the stress of her being chained to the wall and causes Lola to break her neck, then pull and rip her scalp off. Sanna continues falling, until she sees that she was only a few feet above the ground, so she manages to make it to safety. She thinks it's all over, until she looks up and sees a furious Mammooth climbing down the beanstalk. She screams and runs, grabbing an axe, and chopping down the beanstalk (also hacking a still alive Nuthead's stomach in the process). This causes The Mammooth and part of his castle to collapse. Meanwhile, Hunger and Taker are arguing at each other about how they are going to get over a ravine they encountered, still with the cow. When The Mammooth falls to the earth, his body stretches over the ravine making a bridge, and Hunger and Taker decide to use it, abandoning the cow. However, halfway across the bridge, they look up and a part of The Mammooth's castle falls down on them killing them. The piece of castle also rips through The Mammooth's torso, cutting him in half. The cow walks up to Sanna, making her cheer up immediately when she sees him, and she pulls out her nut, deciding to feed it to the cow. When the cow eats the nut, however, a leaf immediately sprouts out of it's udder. Moral: "The sky's the limit when your heart's in it!" (Man, that moral could make sense now IF Nuthead was still alive and i could say about Sanna and Nuthead "And they lived happily ever after, THE END!") Category:Blog posts